


turning you (red)

by wolfvbane



Series: good intentions [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, alternative universe, andrew is a psychopath, fuck neil’s father, neil vs the mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvbane/pseuds/wolfvbane
Summary: neil runs.right into a psychopath.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: good intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	turning you (red)

_run and don't stop, dont look back._

her fingernails clawed at his scalp, stuck in the mess of blood-ridden curls.

there was smoke in his lungs _and fire in his throat and ashes gluing his lips together_ -

and then,

like a rabbit,

he was gone.

* * *

abram hitch-hiked until he made it to the outskirts of new york city.

skyscrapers and buildings loomed over his fragile, shaken form.

he saw his father's face in the clouds. abram flipped up his hood, and he

_ran._

••

after an hour he entered the city.

he let go of his breath, not even realizing he was holding it.

abram was so insignificant here. a speck of dust under the bed, a minuscule piece of sand on a beach.

he would blend in, become just another nameless star in a galaxy.

* * *

fire hair, ice eyes.

his vision blurred and there was his father with blood stained teeth and a smile,

_that smile._

his fingers curled around his lips and tugged. maybe, if he had no face, he could bare himself a little more.

_bang._

he jumped, his nails sinking into his skin.

he blinked - his name was abram. he was 18 years old. he was in a dingy gas station bathroom.

he is not nathan,

he is not nathaniel,

he is abram.

he licked his lips and there it was - the familiar, metallic, hot taste of blood.

_fuck._

_what am i doing?_

he turned away from the mirror to find someone standing right behind him. abram nearly leapt from his skin -again- and tried to cover it with scratching the base of his neck.

he studied the other man.

he was a little shorter than himself, with messy blonde hair and eyes like sweet, sweet honey. except,

they were completely empty.

a pause.

"i didn't think there was anyone else in here," abram tried weakly, his voice scraping against his throat.

the blonde tilted his head, studying abram like he was a good sized piece of prey.

he laughed.

abram was vividly reminded of a hyena.

••

in the back of his mind, abram knew he had to run, this man was dangerous, _dangerous-_

and then the man got bored of their staring contest.

"keep running little rabbit, little rabbit, before the fox catches up," he singsonged, in a fake, _fake_ voice.

he skipped towards the door.

the man opened the door and then turned back to abram -

he had knife. _he had a knife. he had a-_

“i would kill you... but,”

the man winked.

and then he was gone.

abram couldnt move, couldnt breathe. his mind was tumbling - spinning out of control.

he was a fool for thinking that his father was the only threat.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2???? perhapS


End file.
